valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Vows and Honor
The Vows and Honor series consists of two books and an anthology: The Oathbound, Oathbreakers and Oathblood. The Oathbound 'The Swordswoman--'''She was Tarma, born to the Clan of the Hawk of the nomadic Shin'a'in people, she saw her entire clan slain by brigands. Vowing blood reveng upon the murderers, she became one of the sword-sworn, the most elite of all warriors. And trained in all forms of death-dealing combat, she took to the road in search of her enemies... '''And the Sorceress--'''She was Kethry. Born to a noble house, sold into a hateful "marriage," she fled life's harshness for the sanctuary of the White Winds, a powerful school of sorcery. Becoming an adept, she pledged to use her talents for the greatest good. Yet, unlike other sorcerers, Kethry could use worldly weapons as well as magical skills. And when she became the bearer of a uniquely magical sword which drew her to those in need, Kethry was led to a fateful meeting with Tarma. '''The Oathbound-'''United by sword-spell gaes and the will of the Goddess, Tarma and Kethry swore a blood oath to carry on their mutual fight against evil. The blood oath also allowed Talesedrins clan to remain alive by having the clan live through Kethry's children. And together, swordmaster and sorceress set forth to fulfill their destiny. ''Oathbreakers When Idra, leader of the crack mercenaries known as the Sunhawks, failed to return from a journey to her home kingdom of Rethwellan, Tarma and Kethry, warrior and mage, set out in search of their vanished leader. Sisters of sword and spell, their fates bound together by a Goddess-sworn oath, they were eternally pledged to fight the forces of evil. And evil had indeed cast its shadow over Rethwellan. Idra, so they were told, had left long ago on a search for a legendary magical sword which could reveal which of her two brothers was meant to become the new king. With the princess gone, her younger brother had been branded an outlaw and her older brother had claimed the throne. Both instinct and mage lore told Kethry and Tarma that all was not as it seemed, that both Idra and her people were in terrible jeopardy. Yet would their Goddess-given powers, aided by those of a Herald of Valdemar, proves strong enough to break the dark enchantment possessing this land? Oathblood '''Tarma - '''She was one of the Shin'a'in sword-sworn, the most elite of all warriors, and she had taken blood vengeance upon the brigands who massacred her people. '''Kethry - '''She fled her oppressive arranged marriage and became a powerful sorceress of the White Winds School, only to be bonded to a uniquely magical sword which drew her to women in need. Bound together by sword-spell and the will of the Goddess, Tarma and Kethry swore a blood oath to carry on their mutual fight against evil and injustic. Now they have pledged to train others to fight for their cause, starting a new school for young, would-be warriors and fledgling White Winds mages. But training young fighters and wizards turns out to be far more complicated and perilous than they expected- and when two of their prize students are kidnapped, Tarma and Kethry must draw upon all of their combined skills to answer the call of their destiny in ways they never imagined! Mercenary Companies This is a short list of mercenary companies and groups mentioned in the book. *Staferd's Cold-drakes *Devaril's Demons *Doomslayers *Felar's Teeth *Freelancers *Mercenary Guild Company *Randel's Raiders *Idra's Sunhawks *Wolflings Characters in the Vows and Honor series *Ahkela shen Liha'irden - Shin'a'in shaman *Prince Albayah - prince of Jkatha *Anathei of the Purifying Flame - deity *Arboly *Arton - disguise for Tarma *Lord Kemoc Ashkevron *Baryl Longarm - mercenary *Beaker Bowman - mercenary, Sunhawk *Belton - mercenary *Bevis - mercenary, Sunhawk serjeant *Cat *Cinsley - White Winds Adept mage *Clan Mother Kethryveris *Lord Corbie *Crone - Shin'a'in goddess *Dar'thela *Declin, Lord Kelcrag *Dee - Healer-Herbalist, mercenary, Sunhawk *King Destillon - king of Rethwellan *Captain Devaril - captain of the Devaril's Demons mercenary company *Devid - cook *Dharin - Shin'a'in *Diona *Domery *Lord Baron Dudlyn *Duross - deity *Eere - Tayledras bondbird, hawk eagle, Skyshadow *Egon Potter *Ersala - mercenary, Sunhawk *Estrel *Fallan *Faramentha Jadrevalyn - prince of Rethwellan (later King) *Garth - mercenary, Sunhawk *Geoffrey - mercenary, Sunhawk serjeant *Gerrold - mercenary, Sunhawk *Gesta - guard, Mornedealth *Gervase - Wizard Lizard, hertasi Adept mage *Lady Gorley *Greeneyes - Kethry's nickname, given by Tarma *Gregoth - bandit *Duke Greyhame - Jkathan nobility *Grindel - author *Grumio - merchant *Hadell - innkeeper *Havak, Lord Leamount - Jkathan nobility *Viscount Hathkel *Lord Havirn *Helansevrith *Hesten *Captain Idra - Rethwellan princess, Sunhawk mercenary captain *Ikan Dryvale - mercenary *Ilvan *Ironheart *Madame Isa *Istan *Jadrek *Jadrie - Shin'a'in *Janna *Jendar *Jiles - hedge-mage, military *Jinian *Jodi - mercenary, Sunhawk *Joffrey (Captain) - mercenary, Wolflings *Jonis Revlath - lawyer *Jons *Justin Twoblade - mercenary, Sunhawk *Kal'enal (Star-Eyed) - Shin'a'in goddess *Master Karden *Katren *Kavinestral Pheregul - Kethry's brother *Lord Kelcrag *Kelles - deity *Kemak *Lord Kendrick Gorley *Kessira *Kethren *Kethryveris Pheregrul (Kethry) - adept mage, partner to Tarma shena Tale'sedrin *Keyjon *Kira *Kyra - mercenary, Sunhawk *Laeka *Landrie *Larsh *Laryn - Shin'a'in *Lastel Longknife - bandit *Bard Lauren *Lord Leamount - Jkathan nobility *Leland - mage *Lena *Master Lenne *Bard Leslac *Lethra - mercenary, Sunhawk serjeant *Lightfoot *Master Loren *Prince Lothar - Ruvan *Lurchan - deity *Lyam - Shin'a'in *Mala - mercenary, Sunhawk *Mara Yveda - mage *Father Mahew *Melania - Adept mage *Merili *Queen Mertis - Rethwellan *Moonsong k'Vala - Tayledras adept mage *Murfee - mercenary, Sunhawk *Lady Myria *Need *Nemor - priest *One-Eye Tham - beggar *Oreden - mage *Orwind *Osberg - bandit *Oskar - innkeeper *Ourra - kyree *Pawell - mercenary, Sunhawk *Quenta - author *Randel - mercenary, Randel's Raiders *King Raschar Jadrevalyn - Rethwellan *Countess Reine *Lord Baron Reichert *Rethaire *Rild - mercenary, Sunhawk *King Roald - Herald, Valdemar *Roan *Rodi *Rory Halfaxe *Sania - mercenary, Sunhawk *Sewen - mercenary, Sunhawk *Shelana - Shin'a'in warleader, Clan Liha'irden *Lord Shoveral *Sir Skolte *Prince Stefansen Jadrevalyn - later King of Rethwellan *Stormwing k'Sheyna - Tayledras mage *Queen Sursha - Jkatha *Syrtin *Tarma shena Tale'sedrin - Shin'a'in swordsworn, partner to Kethry, kyree Warrl *Tamar - mercenary, Sunhawk *Tamas - mercenary, Sunhawk serjeant *Tedric - mercenary *Tenavril *Thalhkarsh - demon, near deity *Brother Thoser *Archduke Tilden *Tildy *Tresti - healer, mercenary, Sunhawk *Varny - mercenary, Sunhawk *Vasely - mercenary, Sunhawk *Vega *Warrl *Wendar - mercenary *Wethes Goldmarchant - banker *Count Wulfres *Zaras - mage Places in the Vows and Honor series *Abyssal Plane *Black Ewe - Inn, Delton *Blue Mountain Mage School *Bottomless Barrel Inn - Oberdorn *Brendon *Brether's Crossroads *Broken Sword Inn - Mornedealth *Carter's Lane - road in Petras, Rethwellan *The Comb *Courier's Road - Jkatha *Delton - Ruvan *Empyreal Plane *Felwether *Fountain of Beer Inn - Petras, Rethwellan *Fromish *Gathering tent *Grant's Hold *Great Hall of Rethwellan - Petras, Rethwellan *Great Harsey - Rethwellan *Hawksnest - Sunhawk base *Hielmarsh - Rethwellan *Hiring Hall *House of Scarlet Joys *Jkatha *Kata'shin'a'in - Jkatha *Ka'tesik - Dhorisha Plains *Lasleric - Rethwellan *Leverand *Lyavor *Menmellith *Mornedealth - Jkatha *Oberdorn - Ruvan *Petras - Rethwellan *Pig and Potion - tavern in Petras, Rethwellan *Ponjee *Rethwellan *Ruvan *Street of the Chandlers - Mornedealth *Temple Row *Temple of Thalhkarsh *Temple of Ursa *Tent shrines *Throne City - Jkatha *Twin Suns School *Upvale *Viden *Wheat Sheaf Inn - Rethwellan *White Winds School Terms in the Vows and Honor series *Abyssal Plane Elementals *Anduras Fair *Arborn Hunting Cat *Aristo *Bardic Immunity *Blood-debt - Rethwellan term *Brightsib *Darksib *Demonic focus *Derthenwood *Earth-witchery *Ethereal Varirs *Firebird *Forest Spirits *Geas *Great Battle Magic *Hedge priest *High Magic *Jesto'vath *Journeyman Mage *Journeyman Spell *Kadessa *khamsin *krashak *Lesser Battle Magic *Lethe *Little death *Low Magic *Mercenary Code *Sand Demon *Shieldbrother *Shieldmate *Snow demon *Soul-bond Shin'a'in terms and phrases *Battlesteeds *Blessing *Children of my Other Self *Clan of the Racing Deer - Shin'a'in clan Liha'irden *Clan of the Stooping Hawk - Shin'a'in clan Tale'sedrin *Corthu *Dester'edre *Dhon *Du'dera *Etaven *For'shava *For'a'hier - Shin'a'in Firefalcon clan *Gestena *Get'ke *Hai *Hai'shala *hai-she-li *Hai-vetha *Hawks Children - Shin'a'in Clan Tale'sedrin *Ha'shin *Herd sister *her'y *isda *Jackals of Darkness *Jel'enedra *Jel'sutho'edrin *Jostumal *Kal she li de'gande, orm she li de'gande *Kathal *Kele *Kestra *krethes *kulath *Laj-ele-ruvon *Lesya'e *Leshya'e Kal'enedral *li'ha'eer *Liha'irden - Shin'a'in clan *Nes *nos *Outclansman *Outer eyes *Pretera *Pretera'sedrin - Shin'a'in clan *Sadullos *Sa-hai *Se *She'chorne *She'enedra *Sheka *Shena *Shesti *Sheyna *So'trekoth *Staven *Sworn One *Tale'edras *Tale'sedrin - Shin'a'in clan *Te'sorthen *Vai'datha *var'athanda *ver'kal'enedral *ves'tacha *Vuy she'edras - Shin'a'in clan *vy'saka *vy'usher *yai *yai se corthu See Also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books